


He

by SJAR98



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJAR98/pseuds/SJAR98
Summary: What they feel about 'he'
Kudos: 1





	He

Leeteuk is afraid of him. Not because of his aura, or charisma. His eyes, everytime he looks on it, it's become mirror, showing him everything Leeteuk try to hide to the world, to his member. Sad, depression, all that dark thought which haunting him every night. Everything that become a reason he open his youtube channel because he need something to distract him, and also reason he close it because he starting to more open up to fans about it. That's why Leeteuk avoid him, as much as he can. That eyes of him, is a mirror to his true self he try to hide.

Shindong hate seeing him. It's remind him his first impression. Shindong know he can see future, but it's not clear, mostly like a piece of puzzle later he will understand after it's happen. He remember clearly, a silhouette he saw when they met for the first time, Shindong saw his hand covered with blood, an he saw blood pooling behind the hands he saw. He made a run to bathroom to throw up, and end up not joining meeting saying he didn't feel well. That picture haunt him everytime he nears, and Shindong too afraid to find out, afraid to see how his end, he still want to live more.

Yesung try not to be near him. He can see the dark cloud above himself grow and start cover his sky too. Yesung don't want him to know what that cloud contain. He don't want him to feel the depression, lack of confidence, every bad feel Yesung keep on that dark cloud above him. So he limit their interaction, hoping his dark cloud wont go near him.

Only later they know, when everything is too late already. The eyes Leeteuk saw, was not mirroring him. It was showing itself. The silhouette Shindong saw, was the day he broke to his apartment with a manager after few call they tried to contact him which straight to voicemail. The dark cloud Yesung felt wondering above him was his, contained all his worries, all his dark thought he kept for himself.

later they know when they stand in front of his graveyard, it's not about themself. It's about him.


End file.
